Chapter 103
|romaji= Za Shiken |cover=Shoto Todoroki Izuku Midoriya |volume= 12 |pages= 19 |date= August 22, 2016 |issue= 38, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |anime episode= Episode 53 |previous = Chapter 102 |next = Chapter 104 |image = Chapter 103.png |new character = Ms. Joke Shikkui Makabe Yo Shindo Tatami Nakagame Itejiro Toteki Yokumiru Mera }} |Za Shiken}} is the one hundred and third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Hanta is confused as to why Inasa would refuse enrollment into U.A. even though he admires the school. Shota replies that while Inasa can be awkward, his strength is great and warns Class 1-A to be careful. Suddenly, a female teacher approaches Shota and states that it has been a long time since they’ve seen each other, although Shota is indifferent; the female begins joking around with Shota while the Erasing Hero is unamused by her sense of humor. The female teacher that Shota apparently knows is “Smile Hero” Ms. Joke and Izuku tells the class that her Quirk is Roaring Laughter, which forces others to laugh which impairs their cognitive and motor skills. Tsuyu comments on Shota’s and Ms Joke’s closeness, causing Ms. Joke to reply that their workplaces were close to each other and they helped each other out whenever they had trouble, which is why she and Shota know each other very well. However, Shota denies the part about them being lovers. Ms. Joke reveals that she is a teacher from Ketsubutsu Academy and she teaches Class 2-2. Some students from Ms. Joke’s class show up and greet Class 1-A. One of her students called Yo happily greets some of Class 1-A. Yo is impressed with Class 1-A’s perseverance considering everything they went through during the year and believes that overcoming obstacles is what Heroes need which is why he respects Class 1-A. Yo tries greeting Katsuki, but Katsuki rejects Yo’s greeting, causing Eijiro to reprimand Katsuki for his rudeness but Yo isn’t bothered by it. Ms. Joke tells her class to change into their Hero Costumes. As her class goes to get changed, Ms. Joke asks Shota if he told his class about something that happens every year at the Provisional Hero License Exam and Shota replies that he hasn’t. Inside Takoba National Stadium, Yokumiru of the Hero Public Safety Commission, a sleep-deprived man, introduces himself as the one who will be explaining the Provisional Hero License Exam. Yokumiru tells the 1540 examinees that only 100 of them will participate in the actual Provisional Hero License Exam, much to their frustration. Yokumiru informs them that they will first compete in the First Exam to determine the 100 examinees that will compete in the Provisional Hero License Exam. The objective of the First Exam is to test the examinees' speed which is required in Heroics. Yokumiru explains the preliminary round; every examinee will take three targets and paste them somewhere on their bodies where others can see, except their feet and armpits. Each examinee will be given six balls and use them to hit the targets; the target will light up when it is hit by a ball and once the third target is lit up, that examinee is considered to have lost and is disqualified. Whoever lights up the third target will be considered as the person who took the target down. The goal of the preliminary round is to take down two examinees using the six balls given and whoever takes down two people will pass the preliminary round and qualify for the Provisional Hero License Exam. Yokumiru tells the examinees that they will give them the targets and the balls a minute after the preliminary round has begun. The place the examinees are in opens up and reveals that they are inside Takoba National Stadium surrounded by a huge varied terrain. Watching from the bleachers, Ms. Joke is surprised that Shota did not fail any of his students which he is known for and wonders if Shota likes his current class, although Shota is indifferent about Class 1-A, much to Ms. Joke’s laughter. On the preliminary round battlefield, Izuku decides that Class 1-A should work together to pass the preliminary round since he believes that it will be school versus school. However, Eijiro, Katsuki and Shoto separate in order to use their Quirks more effectively and so that they don’t become an easy target by huddling together. Some of Class 1-A follow Izuku while Izuku explains that working together is better because the other schools know their Quirks and fighting styles. Ms. Joke says to Shota that while the format changes every year, a tradition does exist throughout the history of the Provisional Hero License Exam, that of the "Crushing of U.A." The preliminary round of the Provisional Hero License Exam begins as Izuku and some of his classmates follow him, dozens of examinees approach them and are eager to take them out. One of them, Yo, sees Izuku again and remarks that his Quirk breaks his body every time he uses it. Yo and many other examinees begin throwing balls at Class 1-A. However, Izuku, Minoru, Mina, Ochaco, and Fumikage block the incoming balls with their Quirks. Shota tells Ms. Joke that it didn’t matter if he told them or not about the tradition of taking out U.A since they have to overcome the obstacle regardless; being a Hero means that they have to get themselves out of a pinch whatever the circumstances are. Izuku informs his classmates to brace themselves. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 103 fr:Chapitre 103